candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 183
| spaces = 40 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 182 | next = 184 | prevtype = Timed | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 183 is the thirteenth level in Cupcake Circus and the 80th jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 2 double jelly squares and score at least 50,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The placement of jelly is very high and inconvenient, and add to the fact that the jelly squares are separated from the other parts of the board, making the only practical way of destroying them is by using color bombs. *The difficulty lies within getting the target score. However there are different causes for getting the target score between Facebook and mobile. For Facebook, jelly fishes are buffed, so in Sugar Crush you will not get as many points as you would get in mobile devices. The jelly fish aren't buffed on iOS and android devices, so getting the 50,000 target score is easier on those platforms. Stars Strategy *The best and quick shortcut way to clear the jellies is the colour bomb + striped candy combo. As horizontal striped candies are near impossible to create high up in the first row, colour bombs are mandatory. *However, be mindful of the passing score requirement. Even after the Sugar Crush, there are chances that the jelly fish do not help you enough to reach 50,000 points, the passing score. Therefore, in order to pass, clearing the jellies with a few moves as possible is required. *To reach a 3-star score, try to utilize multiple colour bombs for bonus points. A lot of luck is needed for this method to work. *Another strategy is to use the colour bomb+wrapped combo. Firstly, more points can be reached. Secondly, because there are only 4 colours, so the chances of a layer of jelly being cleared are high. *There is a glitch of the score requirement for iOS and android devices as the one-star target score is 100,000 points (the actual one star target score is 50,000 points and the two star target score is 100,000 points). For example, if you scored 111,240 points in iOS, you only earned one star even though you should have actually earned two stars. *Use the jelly fish booster to do it quickly and definitely get 3 stars Trivia *This used to be the fourth level of the original difficulty Cluster. *This is one of the few levels in this episode in which four layer icing is not present. In fact, this is also the first level in this episode in which blockers are not present. *This is one of the few levels whose number of moves is greater than the number of spaces on the board. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Cupcake Circus levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:4-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Considerably easy levels Category:Medium levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Levels that need Special Candies